shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Renny Lynch
Introduction Renny Lynch, Epiphet The Gremlin Kid, is a poweful pirate and the Musician for The Technicolour Pirates. He is a former member of The Rocker Pirates and is the seventh member of The Technicolour Pirates Appearance Renny is a very small man, standing at only 3ft 11inches, he is long, punkish, purple hair. Renny also has an abnormally pointy and long nose, he also has abnormally pointed fingers. It is with these aspects that many people think he is a gremlin, if they only see him from the back they generally think that Renny is a child. Renny generally wears the same outfit but he has different colour schemes one from when he was part of The Rocker Pirates and one as a member of The Technicolour Pirates. His outfit consists of a long trench coat with shortened sleeves, far too large for Renny that someone twice Renny's size could fit into, which was brown with The Rocker Pirates and is blue with the Technicolour Pirates. When he was a in The Rocker Pirates he also used to wear a white tank top, brown trousers(pants) and brown boots. Now as a member of The Technicolour Pirates he wears a yellow hard collar shirt with a black tie (that is also too large for him and reaches down to his knees,) he also wears a pair of orange trousers and size 7 blue shoes (he has quite large feet for his size.) Personality Renny is a mischievous soul, having always played tricks on people simply for the fun of it ever since he was a child in The Gray Terminal. He still continues this mischievous demanor to this day even though he's almost middle aged, he particularly likes to trick people by sabotaging something of theirs. Making his personality much like that of a Gremlin and not just his appearance. Renny is also very perverted to near Sanji-like levels but he shows less love and more pervertedness. Because of this pervertedness he regularly gets beatings from the only female member of The Technicolour Pirates, Bella. History Renny was born in the Gray Terminal and for as long as he can remember he has been alone having been abandoned. As he was alone he learnt very quickly the trades of the terminal, scavenging and improvisiation. He became an adept oppurtunist and would often steal things from those who didn't need it or just the plain rotten. At the age of 16 he found something that he has never let go of, an electric guitar both powered and amplified by dials with in it, an incredibly rare instrument particularly in this part of the world. After one strum of the guitar, he was hooked and he set about learning how to play it. But the loud noise that the instrument gave off, did not go unabated soon people from accross the terminal had heard it and of it and were after it for the hefty sum it could provide. As time went on, Renny had managed to survive the onslaught of people after the guitar and was now 26 and had become a master of the guitar. However it was here he was faced by his greatest challenge, a large group of scavengers about 50 strong all came to toward Renny who was playing his guitar. Another large group was also coming towards him. The group of scavengers got their first and surrounded Renny, who stood to fight but was surprised when their was a gun shot and one of the scavengers fell down dead. The scavengers turned around and were met with a shout "OUT OF HERE YOU MAGGOTS!" The scavengers paniced and screamed "PIRATES!" Renny stood his ground as the pirates advanced, the captain stepped forward. "I heard you playing you're guitar I.." "What you want it too?! It's going nowhere it's mine!" Renny shouted before the pirate could finish. "No, you play it well I'm also on the look out for good musicians particularly of you're style and caliber, plus you've got guts. How would you like to join my crew?" Renny had always looked for a place he could belong to and a way out of the Gray Terminal, he agreeded without a second thought and became a member of The Rocker Pirates. A year passed and The Rocker Pirates were setting up for a big battle with an upcoming crew called the Technicolour Pirates, Renny's future crew. During the battle, Renny had a revelation his captain Ozzy Nugent was a dishonourable and evil man and not who he had thought he was. Ozzy had poisoned the enemy captain, Charlie, but was still losing the battle, Ozzy then resorted to trying to use Renny as a hostage knowing that Charlie would not allow him to die due to Renny acctually being a good person. Charlie succumbed to Ozzy's demands surrendering, Renny however was so angry at Ozzy and so happy that another person had acted kindly towards him and stood in the way of Ozzy's aim, Ozzy shot anyway but Charlie used his powers to send the shot back killing Ozzy. Renny then unofficially joined The Technicolour Pirates to assisit them in curing Charlie of his poison and after Charlie was healed Renny then joined the crew officially. Relationships The Crew Renny has a good relationship with all of the crew. He has a particularly good relationship with Charlie, Cooker and Bella. With Charlie, Renny has become very much loyal to him having owed his life to him. Renny is close to Cooker because they can relate to each other as both are abnormally small for their species. Surprisingly Renny is close to Bella, despite his efforts to perv on her, the two are genuinly friends who will help each other to create musical shows for the rest of the crew. Red Haired Shanks and The Red Hari Pirates Just like the rest of the crew, Renny recieved training in Haki from Shanks. Shanks showed an uncanny interest in teaching Renny as he is the only member among the Technicolour Pirates who can use Haoshoku Haki, because of this special attention and the fact that Shanks was his teacher Renny shows immense respect to Shanks. The Rocker Pirates Before finding out about the crew being an incredibly cruel bunch, Renny had a good relationship with them paritcularly the captain, Ozzy Nugent. Now Renny considers them his enemies, and if he meets them again he will not hesitate to attack on sight. Enemies Renny's other enemies generally are the same as his crew, The World Government mainly. During the battle against the World Government it was Renny who gave The Technicolour Pirates the opeing needed to escape by unknowingly using Hoashoku Haki knocking out all of the weaker soldiers. Powers, Skills and Abilities Physical Attributes Due to his small size Renny is the physically weakest of the crew, he still however possesses more than average strength and can deliver a powerful punch. His endurance also suffers due to his small size but he has a sturdy determination that makes up for it. His speed however is quite impressive due to his lightwieght, he is also incredibly agile as well, this added with his size makes him a very hard target to hit. Knife Wielding Before he could use Haki, Renny became a master of two fighting styles the first being the art of knife wielding. He's a master with any sort of knife like weapon using a hit and run, guerilla style of combat using prescision slashes and stabs to wear down an enemy. Because of his size knifewielding for Renny is practically swordsmanship meaning that he can fight on even terms with most swordsman despite the obvious disadvantage in range. Improvised Combat The second style of combat he has become a master of is improvised combat. Having lived in The Gray Terminal, Renny had to learn that whatever was the first thing you could grab would be the weapon you would fight with. Because of this he has become a master of a wide spread range of weaponry and of using incredibly unpredictable weapons and styles of combat. Anything from a sword to a broom handle or a gun to a rock can be used as a deadly weapon by Renny. Haki Ever since Renny learnt Haki under the tutelage of Shanks, it has become his main weapon to the point where he has become the most potent Haki user among the crew. Using Busoshoku Haki to make himself physically stronger and more endurable making up for his natural lack of them. He also uses his Busoshoku Haki to make his weapons more lethal no matter what it is due to his knowledge of Improvised combat and to hurt Logia Devil Fruit users. Another use he has found for Busoshoku Haki is one unique to him, he has able to imbue the sound waves of his voice and his guitar, amplifying them to be able to damage enenmies in a surpirsingly well aimed attack. His use of Kenbunshoku Haki is unmatched by his crew, except possibly by Bella, he can use to so well it acctually allows him to add a bit of planning to his Improvised combat by not only reading the moves of his opponent before they do it but also by using it like a 360 degree view allowing him to sense where the best weapon may be in the area. He has also become a master of Haoshoku Haki and is the only member of his crew to do so and to show any sort of capability to use it, using it to overpower the will of weak willed people. Major Battles Renny vs numerous people in the Gray Terminal- Won Renny vs numerous people as apart of The Rocker Pirates- Won Renny vs The Technicolour Pirates- Defeat Renny vs The World Government- Defeat Quotes "I owe you my life, and if I owe anyone anything I always owe it back" Renny to Charlie after Charle saves his life. "What the hell what did I just do?" After accidentally using Hoashoku Haki to immobilize the forces of The World Government. Trivia *His birthday is the same as Jimmy Hendrix. *His theme song is Won't Get Fooled Again by The Who. *If he were to appear in the anime he would be voiced by Mitsuaki Madono (The voice of Kon in Bleach) in the Japanese Dub and Sonny Strait (The voice of Ussop in One Piece) in the English Dub. Category:Pirate Category:Created by TheMediaJudge Category:Musician Category:Human Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Strength Category:East Blue Characters Category:Knife User Category:Technicolour Pirates Category:Haoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Busoshoku Haki User